


What Does Ice Cream Taste Like?

by thebench2008



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I love these kids way too much, Multi, evie and mal are dizzy's moms and I won't hear otherwise, let them adopt her!!!!!!, the core four are the cutest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebench2008/pseuds/thebench2008
Summary: Dizzy finally gets her invitation to Auradon Prep. When the path to her dream life is stopped by her Grandmother, Lady Tremaine, what will Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos and Ben do to get her there?Or - the core four being the cutest and most protective older siblings out and Ben being the King his father never was.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the moment Dizzy had been dreaming of her entire life. Before Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were invited to Auradon, she would never have believed it possible that she too, could leave the Isle. But now? Standing right in front of her were five of King Ben’s couriers, dressed to the nines, with a roll of script that would change her life.

“His Royal Majesty King Ben of Auradon and his Councillor Ms Evie of the Isle hereby request the pleasure of your company, Dizzy Tremaine, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep. Please notify his Majesty’s couriers of your response to this request.” Dizzy read out loud, becoming more and more shocked by the word. “We’d love you to join us at Auradon Prep. Will you come? Signed King Ben. Please, please come Dizzy! I can’t wait to have my little sister back. Love, your Evie.”

Dizzy’s screams of excitement were not uncommon at Curl up and Dye. King Ben’s couriers couldn’t help but smile at her joy, and let her have a moment as they waited, just inside the entrance. Even with her Grandmother’s stomps on the floor for her to knock the noise off, Dizzy couldn’t help herself. She twirled and giggled, letting out squeals as she read the scroll over and over again to make sure she hadn’t missed anything out.

All the hours, the days she had spent dreaming of far off places away from the Isle with Evie were finally going to come true. All the times she wished she could see the sights she read about in books, that she could smell the food - taste it even. That she could see the sun in all its glory, shining down on her. She closed her eyes and beamed at the thought. 

After a few minutes, the courier who handed her the scroll cleared his throat, gaining her attention. 

“And what would be your response to this request, Ms Dizzy of the Isle?”

Dizzy giggled at the title he had given her, having never been addressed like that before. “Ummm are you kidding! Yes, yes a million times yes!”

The courier smiled, and reached into his pocket to find an ink pen for Dizzy to sign the scroll. 

Nothing could ruin this moment for her. Nothing, apart from perhaps the footsteps coming down the stairs into the store.

“And exactly what,” A voice sniped, sharpening everyone in the room, “Are we saying yes to, child?”

In less than a second, all the colour had drained from Dizzy’s face, and the scroll had snapped up shut. She moved it behind her back, protecting it. “Grandmother.”

Lady Tremaine turned to her with her hands on her hips, lifting an impeccably sculpted eyebrow. “I believe I asked you a question, child.”

Dizzy gulped, her grip tightening on the scroll hidden behind her back. Just as she was about to open her mouth, King Ben’s courier spoke up.

“Ms Lady Tremaine, may we introduce ourselves. We are -”

“No you may not.” Lady Tremaine cut him off, startling them all. “A better thing you can tell me is why you believe you have the right to enter my store 6 hours before it opens.”

“We ah, we were sent by King Ben, Lady Tremaine.”

“Oh!” Lady Tremaine gasped out, in fake reverence. “Well, let us drop everything then, shall we? Anything for the royal family, who care so deeply for our rotten Isle. People from Auradon are _not_ welcome here.”

Dizzy winced, not liking where this was going. “Grandmother, please…they came to ask me something.” 

Lady Tremaine turned on her again, stepping forward. “And what, I ask again, may that be?”

With shaking hands, Dizzy handed the scroll to her, immediately crossing her fingers in hope behind her back when her Grandmother snatched it out of her hands. She couldn’t bare to look at her face as she read it, not wanting to see the reaction. 

It was a good thing she didn’t, in any case, because Dizzy would only have been disappointed at the look of incredulity that appeared. Lady Tremaine let out a laugh that was equal parts sinister and absurd. 

“Oh come now, this is ludicrous. Don’t play me for a fool.” She tossed the scroll on to a bench.

Dizzy looked heartbroken, and raced to grab the scroll before it fell off the bench and onto the floor. 

King Ben’s lead courier looked back to his fellow men in puzzlement, all of them having no clue how to proceed. “I am sorry, Lady Tremaine, but I am not quite sure that I follow. None of this is a joke, by any means.”

Rolling her eyes, Lady Tremaine turned to them. “No, the joke is that you think I am letting her go with you all the way to Auradon.”

“Lady Tremaine, I assure you your granddaughter will be well cared for, to the highest degree. She will not be in danger and she will have the opportunity to have the finest education possible.”

The sinister laugh came again. “You people are so clueless. I’m not worried about her ‘safety’.” She said, mockingly. “Who do you expect will keep this place clean if she’s across an ocean with no way back here?”

Despite their royal training, all of the courier’s mouths gaped at her response. They could not believe that she not only cared about her shop running smoothly rather than her granddaughter’s safety and fulfilment, but that she said it out loud in front of her. None of them could bare to look at Dizzy, whose head hung at her grandmother’s words, almost as if she was expecting them to come.

Lady Tremaine continued to look at them, eyebrow raised. “So? Will there be anything else? Or is your unwanted visit over?”

The courier gulped, and straightened his suit jacket. “With all due respect, Lady Tremaine, the script was addressed to Ms Dizzy Tremaine. It is our understanding that she was going to accept the request to attend Auradon Prep.”

“Now I know laws exist in your wretched land because that was what put us all here, but for goodness sake, she is a minor! She cannot consent to moving from her home, from the care of myself.”

If the courier didn’t value his job, he would have rolled his eyes at the use of the word ‘care’.

“She is a child, she does not know what she wants, she does not know what is best for her. How dare you insinuate that I do not have the authority to make such a decision. She will not be going!”

“Grandmother, please.” Dizzy started, her voice wobbly with the threat of tears. “I want to go. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Lady Tremaine sighed, a hand on her forehead, as if this entire ordeal was a big inconvenience on her day. Her voice took a turn for the sweet side, but with a little too much manipulation for any of the couriers to believe it. “Child, you think you do, but you have no idea what it is like out there. Those people, they do not care about us. They have trapped us on this island, let us rot away here. You will never be one of them, they will only see you as a freak from the Isle. You would not want that, would you?”

“But King Ben wrote on this himself.” Dizzy said, showing her the scroll. “He said he wanted me to come. And Evie did as well. She will be there, and Mal, Jay and Carlos. They’ve been accepted, Grandmother. They love it at Auradon. Please let me go.”

“Do not speak of those traitors. I have made my decision, and you know how I loathe repeating myself. This is the end of the matter.”

“But Grandmother!” Dizzy started, her voice raised. 

The glare Lady Tremaine sent her way had Dizzy’s voice die off completely. The scroll was snatched out of her hands, and a big ‘NO’ was written on the answer line, signed by herself. It was then thrust back into the couriers hands.

“Take that to your adored King, and tell him that will be the last time I so graciously accept trespassers into my shop. You people disgust me. Now get out.” Lady Tremaine said as she turned back around, grabbing Dizzy by her upper arm and hauling her across the shop. She turned back to the couriers one last time, who seemed frozen in place, and stopped, her voice low and menacing. “As I have just said, I loathe repeating myself.”

  
The couriers seemed to come to their senses and quickly turned to leave. The last image they saw was Dizzy’s distraught face, and Lady Tremaine’s ever tight control of her.

—————

“No? What do you mean the answer is no?”

Ben and Evie stood in the middle of the room, confusion and shock on their faces as they read the scroll handed to them by King Ben’s courier.

“Please, your Majesty, allow me to explain what happened.” The courier said, and he began the recount of events. By the end, Evie had a hand on her forehead, tears glistening in her eyes, and Ben had his arms crossed, his face angered. 

“Her own grandmother said that, while she was in the room?”

“Yes, Sir. Ms Dizzy, she…she did not look surprised, either.”

Evie let out a mirthless laugh at that statement, gaining everyone’s attention. “Let’s just say Lady Tremaine has never been quiet in her criticisms. Not that any rational person _could_ criticise Dizzy on anything, but, she always found a way.”

Ben frowned again at this statement, every new piece of information about the Isle was never good news to him. “I never considered that this might happen.”

“I didn’t either. Dizzy was always so excited talking about Auradon I knew she would say yes. But we didn’t factor in Lady Tremaine.” Evie agreed. “What do we do?”

Ben sighed, shaking his head at a loss. “I don’t know. We can’t just take her. Lady Tremaine is right, there are laws in place. And I won’t be the King that breaks them.”

“This is so unfair though. Poor Dizzy. She’s got the life she’s always dreamed of literally at her fingertips and once again, her horrible family ruins it for her. You don’t know how many times I’ve had to dry her tears over something some member of the Tremaine family has done. They don’t deserve that bright little soul.”

Ben nodded, believing Evie. “I agree. I wish there was an easy solution. But this is one I will have to discuss with the council, and you should be present too.”  
  
“Me?” Evie said, shocked.

“Of course, Evie. You are involved as one of my Councillors on this. You deserve a place in the meeting just as everyone else there does. And you know Dizzy the best. You said she was like a little sister to you?”

Evie nodded fervently. “She saw me drop a ruby necklace in the market once when she was younger. She picked it up and fixed it by adding another clasp on the back. Then she toddled around all day on her little legs trying to find me to give it back. Anyone else would have stolen it and kept it for themselves.” She laughed fondly at the memory. “When she found me, I was with Mal, and I think Mal half scared her to death before she realised what she had done for me. Ever since then Dizzy’s been like my little sister. She’s like a little sister to all four of us. We always tried to teach her as much as we could, and keep an eye out for her. She’s the brightest girl you’ll ever meet, it’s impossible not to be happy around her.”

Ben smiled. “She sounds amazing.”

“She is. And Ben, she doesn’t deserve how her family treat her. Auradon is her chance at a life she deserves.”

  
“I promise Evie, we’re going to do everything we can to get her here.”

—————

“Evie, babe, what happened?”

Evie closed the dorm room door behind her as she entered, tears silently gliding down her face. During the walk back to her room after meeting when Ben and his couriers, she had had time to think about what had transpired.

She couldn’t get the image of Dizzy’s face lighting up with excitement only to be pummelled into the ground when her grandmother forbid her from going. That thought alone was enough to start the tears falling. She just wanted to reach over to the Isle and take Dizzy in her arms and show her everything good in the world, everything she deserved. 

“Mal, it’s Dizzy.” Evie said, sounding more upset with each word she spoke.

“What happened to Dizzy?” Mal said, as she reached Evie, taking the girl in her arms and holding her tight.

  
“Is she hurt?” Carlos said, from where he and Jay sat on Evie’s bed. 

Evie shook her head, more tears pouring out of her.

“It’s ok, Evie. Just take your time. C’mere.” Mal gently spoke as she lead Evie to sit on the side of her bed next to the boys. She perched next to her, softly wiping the tears away from her face. “Tell us when you’re ready. Just breathe Eves, just breathe.”

Following her girlfriend’s deep breaths, Evie eventually calmed down some. She wiped the last tears from her face, and took Mal’s hand as she began to speak. “Ben’s couriers came back with the scroll we sent inviting Dizzy to Auradon Prep. Instead of a resounding yes being written on it like I expected, there was a no, signed by Lady Tremaine.”

“She didn’t let her come?” 

Evie shook her head in response to Jay’s question. “Not only that, but she said right in front of Dizzy it was because she wanted her to work in the shop, and that she didn’t actually care about her betterment or protection. How could she be so cruel?”

“Oh babe, I’m so sorry. That’s so awful for Dizzy. I know how much you were looking forward to her being here.” Mal said as she kissed Evie’s temple, resting her head on her shoulder.

“We all were.” Carlos said, agreeing. 

“So I guess Lady Tremaine hasn’t stopped being a stuck up bitch then.” Mal muttered, making everyone in the room snort. “I’d love to see her put a single ounce of effort into that place. Dizzy keeps Curl up and Dye afloat, no wonder she’s scared at the thought of her leaving.”

“So what’s our plan, Eves? How do we get her here?”

Smiling at Jay’s offer, Evie spoke up. “For now, we wait. Ben said he wants to do it properly. Which means council meetings. And unfortunately Dizzy is a minor, so she can’t just leave.”  
  
“Well, she could. I mean, we did.”

“Yeah, but our parents let us, Carlos.”

“They didn’t exactly say we could stay after not taking the wand, though.” Carlos countered to Jay, but Evie shook her head.

“It’s not a good idea to take Dizzy without their permission. I mean we all know we don’t want anything to do with our parents, at least not the way they are now. So it’s ok that we’re here and they don’t want us to be. We don’t want to go back. But I won’t take that away from Dizzy. No matter how terrible her family is to her, she should have the option to return to them if she wants. I don’t want to take away her having a family.”

“We’re her family too.” Mal said, kissing Evie’s cheek softly.

Evie smiled at Mal’s sweetness and leaned into her. “I know. And when she gets here, yes when, we will be here for her. But until then, we have to have a plan.”

—————

That night, Mal was sitting up in Evie’s bed, leaning against the head board as she watched Evie finish taking off her make up in the bathroom. When the blue haired girl walked over to the bed, she looked defeated, her shoulders slumped down from her usual regal posture. 

“Hey beautiful.” Mal whispered as Evie crawled in beside her, sinking into Mal, her head resting in the crook of her neck.

“Hey yourself.” Evie whispered back, placing barely there kisses to the skin she rested on.

“Big day huh?”  
  
“Yeah. Full of disappointment. I forgot what that felt like after leaving the Isle.”

Mal nodded, and gently ran her hand up and down Evie’s arm in a soothing pattern. “Yeah. Nothing like the good old Isle to smack some reality back in our faces. People suck.”

“Yeah, people definitely suck.” Evie laughed, nuzzling into Mal.

“I love how much you care about Dizzy. We’ll get her here, where she belongs Eves. We will.”

Evie smiled up at Mal. She reached up and tilted her chin down, kissing her lips softly a few times. “Look at you, my little softie. I love your heart. And I love you.”

“I’m only soft for the people I care about. Everyone else can shove it.” Mal said, making Evie laugh again as the two sank down into the bed, arms wrapped around each other tightly. “And I love you more.”

—————

Ben stood at the front of the cabinet meeting room, his hands clasped together, as he awaited a response from its flabbergasted occupants. 

“You mean to say, that the child you said would most definitely accept the invitation to Auradon Prep, has now declined?” 

“No Al,” Jasmine said, correcting her husband, “She did say yes. It was her grandmother, Lady Tremaine, who forbade her from coming.”

“Oh my.” Cinderella said, head in her hands. “That poor, poor little girl. This is just dreadful. Is there not a way we can help her?”

Ben nodded, sure of himself. “If there is a will, there is a way.”

“I want to help, I do. But I cannot see a way to get Dizzy here without causing a rift in the family that breaks them up. And I will not agree to a plan that does that.” Rapunzel said. 

Jasmine spoke hesitantly. “Perhaps, this child is not the best one to start with? Should we instead attempt to approach a family more…inclined to accept Auradon?

Evie had to suppress a snort - no such family existed on the Isle. 

“What say you, Ms Evie of the Isle?” Prince Charming spoke, his voice smooth and deep. 

Evie’s eyes widened, worried he had seen her reaction to Jasmine’s statement. She sat up straighter in her seat (not that her posture wasn’t always perfect), took a deep breath and spoke with confidence. “While I admit we did not consider an adult blocking Dizzy’s acceptance, I cannot say I am surprised by Lady Tremaine’s actions. She would not let Dizzy leave unless there was something in it for herself.”

“Or for her daughters.” Aladdin pitched in.

“Maybe in the past.” Evie said, gaining the surprise from everyone in the room. “However, time appears to have hardened Lady Tremaine’s displays of love, if they ever were that, for her children as well. She no longer sees them as useful to her. They cannot provide an opportunity for her to benefit herself, for they, like her, are trapped on the Isle forever.”  
  
An uncomfortable silence travelled throughout the room at that, and the tiniest part of Evie was satisfied she had made them confront their actions. Her words hit home to herself as well, for she knew all too well her mother only began caring about her when she thought Evie could get her off the Isle. Any chance of that care still being alive after Evie deliberately foiled the plan was now dead and gone. 

“I apologise if I am unearthing some uncomfortable truths for you all. But Dizzy means the world to me. She is the most precious child. And you are all part of this cabinet because you agreed with King Ben to give the children on the Isle of the Lost a chance. And Dizzy deserves that chance.” Evie spoke, empowered. “It will not be easy, because nothing about life on the Isle is easy. But it will change so many lives, yours included, when you see the hearts and minds of these young people.”

  
Evie looked around the room and saw she had everyone’s full attention. “So please, I implore you to be open minded. Give these kids a chance, same as you would your own. They do not deserve the life they had been given. We did not deserve it.”

—————

“You were great in there, Evie. Really.” Ben said with earnest, as the two of them sat in his office after the meeting.

“Thanks, Ben. I appreciate what you’re doing here.”

“Of course. It’s the least I can do.”

“I was wondering, if you would be able to do one more thing for me. I really want to get a message to Dizzy, to let her know we haven’t given up on her. I know her, and she would have been crushed by what happened. This will mean everything to her. Do you think it can be done?”

“Definitely. You can write it here, and I will have it sent out with my couriers first thing tomorrow.”

—————

The next morning, Evie and Mal were laying in bed together, letting the small amounts of sun shining through the windows wake them up.

“How are you after yesterday?” Mal murmured quietly. “You didn’t say much when you came in last night.”

Evie made a noise of agreement, curling her arms around Mal tighter. “I’m ok. I just hope I got through to everyone how important it is that we do this. And I’m glad Ben agreed to me writing Dizzy a letter.”

“Yeah I remember you saying. I’m sure she’ll love that, despite everything Lady Tremaine has done to dampen her spirit.”

“I really hope so, Mal.”

The two were silent for a little while longer, content to just lay in each other’s arms. After a while of pondering, Mal spoke again.

“I wonder what Drizella makes of all of this. I mean, it’s kinda weird when you think about it. How many times can you recall actually having a substantive conversation with her, or even being in the same room as her without Lady Tremaine being there as well?”

“That’s true. Well, it’s not that surprising that Lady Tremaine still has control of her daughters.”  
  
Mal laughed. “Yeah. Even though Anastasia and Drizella are legally adults, they’ll always be in the clutches of their mother.”  
  
At Mal’s words, Evie shot up suddenly. “That’s it!”

“What?” Mal said, perplexed, as she sat up next to Evie, putting a hand on the small of her back. “Babe?”

“Mal that’s it!” Evie said again, excited eyes shining at Mal, fully rid of sleep. “Drizella!”  
  
“Ok, I am not following. What about Drizella?”

“Lady Tremaine said Dizzy couldn’t come to Auradon, and Dizzy couldn’t leave on her own because she’s a minor. But Lady Tremaine isn’t Dizzy’s legal guardian. Her -”

“Her mother is, which isn’t Lady Tremaine, it’s Drizella! If we can convince Drizella to let Dizzy come to Auradon, Lady Tremaine can’t stop her!” Mal finished, now just as excited as Evie was. “Evie you’re a genius!”

Evie let out a delighted laugh, putting her hand on her forehead. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before. I mean, it’s still a long shot. We don’t know that Drizella will agree, or will even be willing to talk about it.”

“You’re right, we don’t know. But what if she did, Eves. What if she realised she didn’t want the life she had to be Dizzy’s too? We have to try.”

“We do.” Evie said, jumping out of the bed. “I have to get to Ben, I have to make sure he hasn’t sent the letter yet. I’ve got to write one to Drizella as well.” 

Mal watched from the bed as Evie sped around the room, throwing on the first set of clothes she found. She ran a hand through her hair as she picked up her make up bag, not knowing what to do first.

“Hey, hey.” Mal said as she too got out of the bed, walking over to Evie. She put her hands on her shoulders, stilling her. “Sit down, take a breather, Eves. I’ll quickly braid your hair, you do whatever else you have to do.”

Evie smiled gratefully at her and kissed her, sitting in the chair and starting on her make up. They were done in record time and she left the room in a flash, but not before excitedly kissing Mal and hugging her tight, her spirit renewed at the new hope that Dizzy could make it here after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you so much for this, Ben.”

“Evie, it’s fine. You don’t have to keep thanking me. I’m glad I can help. And I’m glad you caught me before the couriers delivered the message to Dizzy.”

Evie smiled in relief. “That makes two of us.” She said as she sealed the envelope addressed to Drizella on the front, slipping it inside the envelope for Dizzy.

“Do you think this will work? From what you’ve said, it sounds like Lady Tremaine still has quite a tight grip on her daughters as well as Dizzy. Will Drizella really be willing to defy Lady Tremaine by allowing Dizzy to attend Auradon Prep?”

“I honestly have no idea. I’d never really thought about it until Mal mentioned it this morning that we’ve hardly ever talked to Drizella on her own, or heard her thoughts about anything. She could like the idea of Auradon, or, she could hate the idea of Auradon, and we wouldn’t have a clue.” Evie said as she sat down in the chair opposite Ben’s. “It’s not like we knew everyone on the Isle intimately, but with the amount of time we’ve spent at Curl up and Dye with Dizzy over the years, it’s strange that we’ve never talked more.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help. The only knowledge I have of Drizella and Anastasia are from overhearing Cinderella talking about her past with my parents. And I’m afraid they really sounded like they lived up to their ‘wicked step sister’ names, even if Cinderella was retelling the past in the nicest of fashions."

“Well, that’s one thing that has definitely changed. If Cinderella could see them now, she’d barely recognise them. They’re former shells of themselves. Lady Tremaine’s hope that they would make something of themselves for her seemed to be the only thing keeping them going in the past, and now that she has none of that for them, they’ve really lost their way.”

A knock on the door stopped them in their conversation as Ben called out for whoever it was to enter.

“Pardon me, your Majesty. I was told there is to be another courier to the Isle of the Lost?”

Ben and Evie smiled at Ben’s courier who spoke at the door, and got up to hand him the letter.

“There’s two letters in there. But give both of them to Dizzy. She’ll know what to do with the other one.” Evie said, handing the letter over. “If you go now, you won’t run into Lady Tremaine. She never wakes before the afternoon these days. Just get Dizzy to keep the screaming to a minimum.”

Ben’s courier tried to contain the small chuckle that escaped him at that, remembering the young girl’s enthusiasm fondly.

“And…” Evie started, before trailing off, looking at Ben hesitantly. Ben just nodded back at her encouragingly, even though he had no idea where she was going with it. “Sorry if this is weird for you, but tell her that I love her. And Mal, Jay and Carlos too. And that we’re going to see her soon.”

“I will be sure to do that, Ms Evie.” The courier said, with a genuine smile.

“Let Dizzy know that you will be back at the same time in three days so you can collect an answer from her.” Ben instructed.

“Of course, your Majesty.”

Ben clasped his shoulder gratefully, smiling as well. “Your service is gratefully appreciated. Take care and be sure to let me know how it went on your arrival back home.”

The courier nodded, then bowed to the two of them. The two teenagers then sat back down, a sigh coming out of both of their mouths.

“I really hope this works.” 

“Me too, Evie. Me too.”

—————

A broom scraped slowly across the paint splattered ground of Curl Up and Dye sadly as Dizzy pulled it behind her, shoulders slumped and head downcast. For the past week since her life had hit its biggest high and low all in one go, Dizzy’s spirit had been crushed. In the past if she was feeling this way, either Evie, Mal, Jay or Carlos would have been around, to check in on the girl and cheer her up. But they were in Auradon now. And Dizzy knew she would never get to go.

She had her headphones on, but she wasn’t playing any music. She hadn't listened to music in days. To make matters worse, her grandmother seemed to have capitalised on her downtrodden mood and doubled her chores list. It’s not like Dizzy would have been able to sleep anyway, even if she got the chance.

It took her a while to notice the couriers standing at the door of the store. It was only when she picked her head up to move around a table that she saw them there, smiling. She was shocked into stopping her movements, her broom almost falling out of her hand to the floor. 

  
There were only two couriers this time, and the head courier put his hand to his lips, as Dizzy took her headphones off. She nodded at his gesture, and stepped forward to meet him.

“Hello again, Ms Dizzy of the Isle.” The courier said quietly, bowing to her.

Dizzy let out a small giggle at the action, still not used to the theatrics. 

  
“We must be fast as it would not be good for Ms Lady Tremaine to see us here. And if it is at all possible please refrain from loud noises.”

“I will.” Dizzy promised earnestly. 

“I have here another letter from Ms Evie of the Isle. I believe there are two letters inside, but Ms Evie indicated you would know what to do with the other one.” He said, handing the letter over to Dizzy who took it ever so gently, holding it reverently in her hands. “Ms Evie also wished me to remind you that she, Ms Mal, and Misters Carlos and Jay love you a lot, and that you will be seeing them soon.”

Dizzy’s eyes shone bright at the news, and she clung to every last word the courier had to say. “I love them too. But how can I see them?”

“Read the letter, Ms Dizzy. Ms Evie has faith in you that you will know what to do. We will be back in three days to collect an answer from you. Now, I am afraid we must go.”

Dizzy held the letter in both hands, nodding at them. “Thank you. This means everything to me. Thank you so much!”

She watched them leave and as soon as they were gone, she raced to sit at her work bench. She made sure to surround herself with big work products that could easily hide the letter should her grandmother or any other family member make a surprise entrance. 

With slightly shaking hands she carefully opened the letter, pulling the wax seal up and slipping the contents out. In her hands was a letter she could see in Evie’s writing, and another envelope addressed to…her mother? Confused, Dizzy started to read the letter, in the hopes it would make sense.

_My Dizzy,_

_I’m not going to pretend there’s a chance you would have been in good spirits before getting this letter. I know you, and I know you would have been devastated by what happened earlier this week. It’s so totally ok to feel sad about what happened, you didn’t deserve that in the slightest. You deserve the whole world, and nothing less._

_The Isle is home, but it’s a rotten place sometimes isn’t it? Somehow, though, our parents and grandparents manage to out-evil the stench, the decrepit buildings and the cold nights. They can be cruel and ruthless with their words and actions. They can make you feel small, and insignificant and worthless. But Dizzy, please never forget that they are wrong._

_I couldn’t think of anyone in the whole entire world who was made for Auradon more than you were. You will thrive so much here. The people at Auradon Prep will benefit from knowing you more than you will from being there. They should be so lucky to even consider getting to know you. You’re too good for everywhere, you could go anywhere in the whole country (but I’m stealing you for Auradon Prep because you’re my favourite little ball of sunshine and I miss you every day)._

_I haven’t stopped thinking about you all week, and I know the same goes for Mal, Carlos, Jay, and even King Ben himself. I’m telling you all about Auradon because I know you’re going to make it here, just like we’ve always dreamed of. I_ promise _you, with my whole heart, that I won’t stop until you are here._

_So this leads me to your important job. Your grandmother forbid you from going, because under the law you are too young to make the decision for yourself (which sucks, I know). In doing so, she acted as your guardian, who is like the person that has the authority to make decisions about you. Only, she isn’t actually your guardian. Your mother, Drizella is. Because parents are automatically their children’s guardians when they are born unless otherwise instructed (which is not the case here, because there is no legal system on the Isle unless you count scheduled knife fights), only Drizella can make the decision regarding you attending Auradon Prep._

_What you need to do is convince your mother that letting you move to Auradon is the right thing to do. Being honest, I can’t actually remember having a proper conversation with her, which is weird now that I think about it. That’s why I can’t say what she’ll do. It’s something that you will have to do on your own, sunshine, and I know it’s a big job, but I believe in you - I_ know _you can do it. Try your hardest to get through to her, to her heart. She didn’t get the life she wanted or probably deserved, because of your grandmother. Don’t let her take away your chance at a life fulfilled as well._

_The courier will be back in a few days to get the signed decree from you. It’s in the letter to Drizella, along with a note from me. I know it seems like a daunting task, but you will be ok. You’re one of the smartest people I know. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself, just use your instincts. You can do it, Diz._

_Keep this letter safe, don’t let old Lady Tremaine destroy this too! Stay strong and hang in there, Dizzy. I can’t wait to see you again soon._

_I love you all around the Isle and back, I hope you haven’t forgotten._

_Love, your Evie xxx_

Dizzy gently rested the letter back onto the table and let out a big breath of air, soaking in everything that Evie had written in the letter. “I love you all the way around the Isle and back too, Evie.” She whispered as she gently folded the letter up, slipping it in the pocket of her apron.

She grabbed the letter addressed to her mother and steeled her eyes in determination, formulating a plan in her brain for the task ahead of her. Evie believed this plan would work, and the more she thought about it, the more she could see how it might as well. She put that letter in her pocket as well, waiting to use it at the right time, and picked up the broom again with renewed vigour, a spark coming back into her step for the first time that week.

—————

“You’re sure you want me to read it?”

Evie nodded vehemently at Mal, bouncing on the balls of her feet with her fingers crossed together as she stared at the letter in Mal’s hand. Ben had notified her that a reply from the Isle had arrived, 3 days after she had sent Dizzy and her mother the second letter, and she had dragged Mal to Ben’s office with her, not being able to contain herself. “I can’t, I’m too anxious.”

“Please, Mal, do the honours.” Ben said, standing next to them as well.

“Alright.” Mal opened the envelope, pulling out the letter ready to read it. “Here’s hoping.”

_Evie,_

_I must say I was both surprised and not when Dizzy handed me the letter from you. Of course I knew about Mother declining the original offer. She made sure Anastasia and I heard all about it, then silenced whoever tried to bring it up again._

_I know what you are doing, by the way, by sending me this letter. I may not be remembered as the sharpest tool in the shed but I know when someone is trying to make me feel a certain way. Plus, Dizzy chose to bring up the topic with me right after Mother had woken up and given out her first criticisms of the morning. I know you, of all people, will be aware that one’s spirit can be worn down by words alone as the years go past._

_You will be pleased to know, I’m sure, that although your letter was well written and persuasive, I don’t actually need any convincing. I agree with you. Dizzy does not belong here. As much as I would like to take credit for the way she has turned out, I realise every day in which you and your friends are not here, just how much you shaped her into the person she is. She misses you dearly, and although she has not lost her spirit, I fear the Isle and its inhabitants will slowly steal it from here, piece by piece, just like it has done to me._

_Perhaps in another life where I am someone who could stand up to my Mother, I would fight harder for Dizzy to have the life she deserves in Auradon. I realise you are the person who is doing that for her, and although I have never said this to anyone in my existence on the Isle - thank you. It takes a certain unique strength in someone to fight for what they want and deserve, especially when what you are fighting is the clutches of a horrid Mother. I, unfortunately do not possess that quality. Anastasia may think she does, but she is living wilfully blind and I know it will catch up to her one day, Anthony too._

_But you? You and your friends have a strength that deserves life outside the Isle. I am glad you believe Dizzy does too, because I see it in her. There are many things I have done wrong as a parent, and I haven’t been even a fraction of what Dizzy needs. I am hoping this is my chance to right a wrong._

_So, I have signed my permission for Dizzy to attend Auradon Prep. But, it is conditional on you coming to the Isle, so I may speak with you first. I do not make this decision for my daughter lightly, and I need to know that I will not be sending Dizzy from bad to worse._

_I believe it goes without saying that my Mother is not aware of this, and cannot be made aware of this until Dizzy is safely away from her clutches. You cannot come with Mal, Jay or Carlos. The latter two’s parents would sniff them out. And as Mal is not so fondly remembered for turning her back on evil, she will only bring attention to the situation. For everyone’s safety, it must only be you._

_The date the decree had for Dizzy’s departure is in one weeks time, on the Friday. If you remember Mother’s schedule for that day, you will know when to come._

_Drizella_

“Wow.” Mal said with wide eyes as she put the letter down. Ben’s mouth was agape, and Evie had tears running down her cheeks, a smile on her face. “Oh Eves.” Mal murmured, moving to pull the girl into a hug.

Evie hugged Mal back, tight, and then pulled away to grab the letter, shaking it as she laughed in disbelief. “Can you believe it?”

Mal shared her sentiments, laughing as well. “I know! Where the fuck did that come from, Drizella, holy shit.”

A throat was cleared in the back of the room, and Ben’s courier was still standing there, having given them the letter.

“Sorry, sir…dude. Just excited.” Mal said, as Evie hugged her again, laughing. 

Ben looked at Mal and Evie, who went back to staring at the letter, re-reading it, as if to check they hadn’t dreamed her words. “I’m not wrong to say this is completely unexpected?”

“Ben, this is nice for Auradon standards. On the Isle? This doesn’t exist.”

“Yeah.” Mal agreed with Evie. “If someone read this, if her _Mother_ read this, Drizella would have opened herself up to every vulnerability she had. Dizzy too. Who knows what people would have done with this information, how they could have used it against them. She took a massive risk writing this. And, speaking of risks…”

Mal trailed off and looked at Evie, who stared back at her. “Mal, I know you’re worried about me going back to the Isle. But I’ll be ok. I’ll be careful.”

“I know you’ll be careful, Eves. But we know the Isle. There’s no such thing as ‘too careful’. Someone’s always there. I wish I could come with you.”

“I do too. But you know Drizella is right. Any more than one of us will ruin everything.”

Ben cleared his throat, hoping to help. “If it’s any consolation, my couriers are also trained guards. Evie will be as safe as anyone could be there with them.”

“Are they trained in fighting without honour? Because that’s how the Isle plays.” Mal said, looking over at the courier.

The courier dipped his head slightly before he spoke. “It would be my honour to escort Ms Evie to the Isle. Ms Mal, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to prevent her from being harmed. I’m afraid that Auradon guards are trained to fight with the utmost honour, but if it makes you feel better, I am always prepared.” He finished, by lifting the leg of his trousers slightly to reveal a knife strapped to his leg.

Mal’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked at Ben, a grin on her face. “I like this guy.”

—————

Evie put the letter down to see Jay and Carlos staring at her, mouths open, eyes wide. Mal cracked up laughing beside her, snapping a photo of them on her phone before they recovered.

“What the hell and fuck?” Jay exclaimed, finally able to process what Evie read out to them.

“I swear if this is a joke I’m never speaking to you again.” Carlos followed up, trying to see the paper in Evie’s hand.

“It’s not a joke. I wouldn’t joke about this.”

Mal shrugged from where she lay on the bed, nudging Evie with her shoulder. “I mean, I _probably_ would. But Evie definitely wouldn’t.”

“This is so great! Evie, what did you write in that letter to her?”

Evie just shook her head, holding up her hands at Carlos as if she didn’t know what made Drizella act the way she did. “I honestly don’t know. We thought it was such a long shot, and I thought it would be so much harder than this, but it’s really going to happen!”

Mal smiled warmly at her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the temple. “You made this happen. I’m so proud of you.”

“I don’t know how I feel about you going back to the Isle by yourself.”

“I know, Jay. But I’ve already been over this with Mal. It’s the only way for Dizzy to come here. And I’ll have Ben’s guards.”

“Nothing worse than running into Lady Tremaine when she doesn’t want to see you.” Carlos said, shuddering at the memories all of them had when they had been chased out of the store with scissors flying at them, or cans of paint aimed at their heads.

“If we time it right, she won’t. I won’t ruin this for Dizzy."

Mal kissed Evie’s temple again, shaking her head softly. “You couldn’t, Eves. It’s going to be perfect.”

—————

The week had passed in a blur for Evie and the other VKs. They had begun preparing for Dizzy’s arrival, but Evie had made sure they held off on most of the decorating, wanting Dizzy to be involved in the process. She wanted her to feel like she had a say in what happened in her new home.

The night before Evie was due to leave for the Isle, she and Mal found themselves in a familiar position, wrapped up in each others arms in their dorm as they waited for sleep to take over for the night.

“You know, things will be different once Dizzy is here.” 

Mal smiled at Evie’s comment and felt Evie’s hands run through her hair. She looked up at Evie’s face from where she lay on her chest, meeting her eyes. “Why, because you’ll be reunited with your daughter? We might as well ask Fairy Godmother to move us into a family suite.”

Evie laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet night or jostle Mal too much. “You can’t pretend you wouldn’t love that. Your act of pretending like you don’t love Dizzy just as much as I do stopped being convincing many years ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love the squirt and everyone knows it. So pray tell, Eves, why will things be different?”

“It’ll be the start of the opportunity for all the VKs who deserve the chance to come to Auradon. Dizzy has to be the first, because there’s no way she’ll do anything the council won’t like. And when they see how she’s fitting in, and how we’re willing to help the VKs…Mal just think of all the kids on the Isle who don’t deserve to be there. They can shine so bright here at Auradon.”

Mal’s arms wrapped tighter around Evie as she spoke, her smile growing bigger the more excited Evie’s voice got, the more her eyes sparkled in the dim light. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

A smirk formed on Evie’s lips as they came down to press a kiss onto Mal’s forehead. “Yeah, I do.”

“Promise me you’ll be careful tomorrow.”

“Mal, I promise. As I have like 1000 times this week already.”

Mal grumbled at the response, burrowing into Evie’s neck and placing a kiss there. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, and it’s not that I don’t think you couldn’t kick anyones butt there - ”

“Mal, Lady Tremaine isn’t going to hurt me.”

“I know she couldn’t physically hurt you. But her words, Evie. Her words can cut. She can destroy your entire sense of confidence and being in one breath. I know you’re strong enough to know she’s wrong, and that only you can define who you are and how amazing you are. But I…I just don’t want to see you get unnecessarily hurt. I hate the idea of you having to hear that. And especially Dizzy. She doesn’t deserve it, neither of you do.”

Evie didn’t know what to say to that. She knew Mal knew she understood. And the last thing she wanted was to run into Lady Tremaine. Mal was right, the person she is now is much stronger than the girl she used to be, who would cower when criticised. But that didn’t mean she would willingly put herself out there for verbal attacks. She sighed, feeling Mal bury closer into her if that were even possible, breathing out words into her neck. 

“I love you, Evie. I really, really love you.”

This time Evie’s lips came down to meet Mal’s own, conveying her reply through the way she held them close together, smiling into the kiss and knowing how safe her heart was with this girl.

—————

Lady Tremaine was many things. She was mean, cruel, nasty, rotten, ruthless, and whatever other synonym for ‘evil’ one wished to come up with. It was who she was, and she would not apologise for the life she lived. So yes, she was many things, but she was no idiot. Dizzy, for better or for worse (Lady Tremaine definitely believed it was for worse) wore her heart on her sleeve. The young girl had picked up a lot about being sneaky and cunning over the years from the Isle around her, but she was yet to master masking her feelings. 

Anyone could see how devastated Dizzy was from the initial rejection of her offer to Auradon. Lady Tremaine didn’t have time to dwell on it. The premise was idiotic, a fluffy dream for those not living in reality. It would only serve to hurt her business, and Dizzy herself. However, just like anyone could see Dizzy’s devastation, they could also see her elation one week later - how the bounce came back into her step overnight, how she couldn’t stop smiling, how she miraculously created a close connection with her mother.

  
Lady Tremaine could have gotten the answer from interrogating them. She would know as soon as she bore into their eyes what secrets they were hiding. But…where was the fun in that? Why waste your element of surprise, especially when those around you think they are going to surprise you? Good things come to those who wait. Well, Lady Tremaine didn’t know about ‘good’ things. But she knew about waiting. She had spent 21 miserable years on this place, and dragged her business to the top to survive. She wasn’t about to let her best worker leave. No King, and especially no traitor with blue hair was going to change that.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The last time Evie felt this simultaneously excited and anxious was upon her own arrival at Auradon Prep. It seemed fitting, then, that she would have those feelings again when travelling to the Isle to bring the newest student of Auradon Prep back with her. She watched out the window as the magic golden bridge swirled to life around the limousine, and she clenched her hands together on her lap, willing the nerves away.

As much as she had reassured Mal that she would be fine on the Isle and would stay out of trouble, she knew she couldn’t actually guarantee that. You didn’t happen to the Isle, the Isle happened to you. Even if Evie was the most careful she had ever been, she still knew there was a likelihood of things going wrong. She wasn’t so much scared for herself, but of what Dizzy might be put through. She was so close to having her little sister back in her arms, where she could protect her again. She just hoped she could get to her before anything went wrong.

“We’re approaching the Isle of the Lost now, Ms Evie.” Ben’s courier spoke to her from his seat in the limousine. Beside him were two other guards, accompanied by another in the front with the driver. Ben had assured her they wouldn’t all follow her inside as it would bring too much attention, but they were merely there for damage control if things went wrong. They were equipped with speakers in their ears, and could access Curl up and Dye from other entrances if need be. They had even given Evie a tiny microphone attached to her shirt so she could keep them updated. Evie hoped she wouldn’t have to see them in action.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come inside with you as well?” Ben’s head courier asked her again as the car drove through the back streets of the Isle, coming up to their stop.

Evie smiled gratefully but shook her head. “It’ll be better if it’s just me. I don’t know how Drizella will react, and she might get cagey seeing people from Auradon. I can’t risk Dizzy’s opportunity.”

The courier smiled, bowing his head slightly. “Of course. I will be right outside should you need me.”

“Thank you so much.” Evie replied as the car came to a stop. She took a deep breath, straightening down her skirt as she pushed the door open ever so slightly. It had been a while since they had been here, but the Isle never left you. She wasn’t about to run into danger just because she forgot to assess her surroundings before making a move. As the morning was still relatively early (for Isle standards anyways) there was a lack of people milling about, and she made the dash into Curl Up and Dye’s back entrance.

She waited for a few seconds by the door to see what she could hear. There was definitely a person occupying the space, but it didn’t sound familiar to her like Dizzy’s bouncy movements, or Lady Tremaine’s calculated ones. She hoped it was Drizella waiting for her, like they discussed, and she was proved correct as she stepped into the shop to see her sitting at the table.

Evie hadn’t realised how long it had actually been since she had last properly seen Drizella. The woman was older, more tired looking than she remembered. She still donned her trademark off-yellow/off-green dress (and if Evie weren’t here on important business she would kill for the chance to give her wardrobe a makeover).

“Evie.”

“Hello, Drizella.” Evie replied in greeting as she walked into the room, sitting in a chair close by. She noticed a paint splattered frayed bag at Drizella’s feet and looked around.

“Dizzy just ran back upstairs. Something about finding your sketch book to bring. She’ll be down in a moment.” Drizella explained upon seeing Evie’s gaze on the bag. “Mother isn’t awake yet. And if all goes well, you both will be long gone by the time she is.”

Evie nodded, giving Drizella a genuine smile. “I want to thank you, so much, both for the words you wrote in the letter and for allowing Dizzy to attend Auradon Prep. It means so much to me, and more to Dizzy, I’m sure.”

Drizella nodded, wringing her hands together. “It’s what is best for her. Anything away from this place is what is best for her.”  
  
“And I can promise you she will be completely safe and happy at Auradon Prep. I know in the letter you said you wanted to be sure of that, and I can’t emphasise how much Mal, Jay Carlos and I, and all of our other friends are prepared to look out for her. She will thrive so much there.”

“I know, Evie. And I know I wrote that I wanted to speak to you about her safety. But, truth be told, I was never concerned about her being in danger because I know she will not get hurt in Auradon. Especially not with you four protecting her. I needed to see you, regarding Dizzy’s future.”

“Her…future?” Evie responded, unsure of where she was going with this.

Drizella nodded, looking at Evie with an almost desperate stare. “Child, you must have thought about how furious Mother will be when she finds out what has happened.” 

“I have.”

“And not only that, you must have always thought how dreadful this place is for Dizzy to be around, not to mention the entire Isle itself.”

“I have. It’s dreadful for everyone.”

Taking a deep breath in, Drizella spoke again. “When Dizzy goes with you to Auradon Prep, I don’t want her to come back here.”

“You mean back for the holidays?” Evie asked, although deep down she knew what Drizella was actually getting at.

“No, I mean forever. This will be the last time Dizzy steps foot onto the Isle.”

Evie tried to comprehend the news as fast as she could, knowing they didn’t have long to discuss this. “Drizella, are you sure? Dizzy’s whole life is here.”

“But what kind of life has it been? One of danger and hunger, one of longing for a childhood she would never get?”

“Her family is here. You are here.”

Drizella shook her head sadly. “We aren’t the family Dizzy deserves. I’ve only been a mother to her this past week. After this is over, if Mother ever gets her hands on Dizzy again her life may as well be over. And I know she will manipulate Anastasia into believing the same. You are a better family for Dizzy than we have ever been. She also has other family on the Isle…step family yes, but still, family.”

“Have you talked to her about this?”

“No. And I’m sorry to drop that responsibility on you, but it would never have been the right time to tell her here.”

“Ok, this is news.” Evie said, mostly to herself as she took it all in. “Drizella, I think it’s completely understandable that you don’t want Dizzy to come back here. _I_ don’t want to come back here. But I would hate to strip Dizzy away from her family. I’ll always be in her life, she’ll always be our little sister. But Dizzy’s heart is so full. She loves all of you, even Lady Tremaine. Don’t you think she’ll be saddened by this?”

“Sometimes the hardest decisions are the ones that are right. I’ve made terrible decisions as a parent. But this one I know is good. When Dizzy gets the chance to separate from the life she has and look back on it, she’ll be able to see why I don’t want her back here.”

Evie just nodded, processing the information.

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you to look after her. But it’s the only chance she has.”

“I’d do anything for her. Mal, Jay and Carlos, too.”

“I don’t want you to see this as me trying to get rid of my child. I have realised now, only too late, what I wish I could have done. This has been the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make. But no matter how terrible Mother will make the rest of my life for doing this, I know it will be worth it, for Dizzy.”

After Drizella finished speaking, they both heard a movement upstairs, and knew they had to wrap the conversation up. Her last words sprung an idea in Evie.

“Drizella, have you ever considered coming to Auradon? I’m not promising anything, and I know it would be an incredibly difficult transition given the history, but King Ben has seen your heart through your actions here. We could talk to the council, see what they say. Then you could be with Dizzy! You could escape this life too.”

The eager smile on Evie’s face was met with a sad smile on Drizella’s as she shook her head softly at her suggestion. “No. I will not go there. I belong here, in this shop, with my sister and my mother. Any chance I had at a do-over is long gone. Auradon is Dizzy’s future, and yours. Not mine.”

Another sound banged upstairs and Evie rushed out another comment. 

“That’s not true, Drizella. Auradon can be a future for everyone. I know it may seem impossible, but please consider it. Give yourself the chance.”

Before Drizella could reply, a shriek of fright sounded from upstairs that had the two of them jumping out of their seats.

“That was Dizzy!” Evie exclaimed, meeting Drizella’s scared face.

“Mother is awake.”

Evie acted on instinct, picking up the bag and throwing it through the open door where she knew Ben’s courier was standing. She spoke into the microphone, giving instructions. “Put that in the car and alert the others. Lady Tremaine is awake and I’m almost certain she knows something is up. Dizzy is upstairs with her. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Yes, Ms Evie.” She heard said back in her ear piece and she turned back to Drizella, just in time to look past her and see Lady Tremaine descending the stairs.

“Oh shit.” Evie murmured under her breath, taking a step back subconsciously in the powerful woman’s presence.

Lady Tremaine moved with calculated elegance, barely sparing a look at Drizella as she kept her eyes trained on Evie. “Well, well.” She drawled, sending a shiver down Evie’s spine. “What an honour it is to have you grace us with your presence, Evie.”

It was clear to anyone that Lady Tremaine meant nothing of what she had just said, but Evie decided to run with it for as long as she could. She did the smallest of curtseys, (a symbolic gesture to Lady Tremaine’s nobility roots) before speaking aloud, willing as much confidence and authority into her voice as she could. “Lady Tremaine. Pleased to see you too.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Lady Tremaine spat, coming to a stop a few feet away from where Evie and Drizella stood. “I know what you want. And you’re not going to get it!”

Evie and Drizella looked at each other at loss of what to do. Evie saw Drizella visibly gulp, before turning to her mother.

“That’s not your decision to make, Mother.”

If looks could kill, Drizella would have been 6 feet under by the stare that Lady Tremaine laid on her. “What, did you just say to me?”

“I said…I-I….” Drizella was paling under her mother’s glare, and Evie stepped in.

“Lady Tremaine, please. Drizella signed Dizzy’s permission to come to Auradon Prep. She’s allowed to attend.”

“Yes, well, she may be ‘allowed’ to attend, but that doesn’t mean she will. In any case, I’ve just passed Dizzy upstairs. She says she no longer wishes to go.”

Evie raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms. “Did she? And I suppose she could come down and tell us that herself?”  
  
“How dare you disrespect me in my own home!” Lady Tremaine yelled at Evie for her attitude. “The little brat isn’t going anywhere, and she won’t be seeing anywhere besides the inside of the attic for the next month!”

Both Evie and Drizella gasped. So Lady Tremaine had given Dizzy the Cinderella treatment and locked her in a room, preventing the future she wanted from happening. Evie immediately knew what she had to do and turned away, acting as if she was putting her head in her hands due to upset. When she was out of Lady Tremaine’s sight, she whispered into the microphone.

“She’s locked Dizzy in the attic! Please get her out! There’s a window, can you scale up to it?”

The reply came back into Evie’s ears almost instantaneously, and she heard orders be given in the background. “Consider it done, Ms Evie. We’ll let you know when she’s safe with us. Then you must get back to our safety at once.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Evie whispered in reply, turning back to face the situation. 

“Mother I know you wish for Dizzy to stay to help, but surely there is another option. I could do more work, or we could get someone else in to help?” Drizella trailed off at the end, uncertainty rising in her voice when Lady Tremaine’s face remained unimpressed.

“You? You’re a waste of space who can’t cut a straight line, let alone someone’s hair. And if you think I’m letting some lowly Isle rat into my store to bring down my business you’ve got another thing coming. You think you would have grown some brains by now.”

Evie’s eyes widened at the insults flying at Drizella. It was no wonder she was a shell of a woman living in these circumstances. Although Evie always worried about Dizzy being subjected to the same treatment, she could now more fully realise why Drizella didn’t want her child to return back here.

“And you,” Lady Tremaine moved her calculated gaze to Evie, trying to stare her down, “You’re a good for nothing traitor who turned your back on evil the second you got the chance. I have to say I wasn’t surprised. I’ve always heard you could be bought cheap by the first thing going. How many beds of princes have you entered into by now? Or are you still flouncing around with the unfortunate disappointment of a daughter Maleficent has? It’s a good thing I’m keeping Dizzy from you. Hell knows what you’d turn her into.”

That just about did it for Evie. The anger that brewed inside her from Lady Tremaine’s insults overcame her anxiety and worry, and she finally found it inside of herself to throw it back at her. “Don’t talk about Mal. You don’t know anything about us. You think your words can cut, but they’re all you have. They’re powerless against me. And one day soon, they’ll be powerless against your daughters as well. I know who I am, and I am not about to be brought down by rumours and cruel insults by insecure old-timers like you.”

Lady Tremaine gasped in horror at Evie’s words and stepped forward, arm raised. Evie stood strong.

“You can try to lay your hands on me. Turning to violence when words fail is an Isle standard, isn’t it? I assure you I’ve seen worse, and I’ve made it through.” Evie said with conviction, and then shot a look to Drizella, a small smile coming onto her face. “You can too.” She whispered to the woman.

“Enough!” Lady Tremaine roared, startling both of them. She clearly saw she wasn’t winning in whatever was occurring there, and decided to change tacts and heading for the stairs. “Well isn’t this just _touching_.” She sneered. “It’s such a a shame that your new found confidence won’t be able to let Dizzy out of the room.”

Shit. Evie had hoped to stall her more, in order to give the guards time to get Dizzy safely to the ground. She never got the chance, however, because a bang upstairs lead all of their attentions to it, and Lady Tremaine glared at Evie.

“What have you done!” She exclaimed, before rushing up there. Evie and Drizella followed, but Evie stopped Drizella from ascending the stairs after her, knowing it would put the woman in danger. “It’s ok. There’s guards getting Dizzy out. If you go up there, you’ll only be put in harms way. We just have to hope they’ve got to her in time.” 

They both stared up from the bottom floor, seeing Lady Tremaine climb with motivation. Although, in her old age, time was not on her side. Evie heard voices burst through her ear piece and Dizzy’s joined the mix. The guards had reached the inside, and were seconds away from leaving safely with her. Evie heard a bang on the door, and another of Dizzy’s frightened screams. 

“Please, please, please.” Evie chanted under her breath, fingers crossed. 

Then, like music to her ears, she heard the door open, accompanied by Lady Tremaine’s cry of frustration. Dizzy had made it out.

“She’s ok, they got her. She’s going to be fine. She’s coming to Auradon. We did it!” Evie exclaimed to Drizella, and rejoiced in seeing the woman’s face light up into a genuine smile. Evie was sure she had never seen it happen before. As soon as their excitement came, however, the panic reappeared, as Lady Tremaine’s steps were now stomping around the place, headed back down to where Evie and Drizella were standing.

Right on cue, King Ben’s courier sounded in her ear, a lot more rushed and abrupt than usual. “Ms Evie, it’s time to go!”

Drizella seemed to share the same sentiment, and quickly guided Evie to the exit of Curl up and Dye. “You must leave before she comes back!”

“Drizella, are you sure you won’t come? I don’t know how I feel about leaving you here with her.”

“You must, it’s the only way. You care about people on the Isle a lot, I can see. But you need to put all of that attention onto Dizzy for now. We will be ok. And mother won’t do anything too drastic. Like you saw, she’s going to need all the help she can get around here now.”

Evie was so conflicted, but knew she couldn’t dwell anymore on it before she really ran into trouble. “No matter what people have said in the past and what they may say now, Drizella, you _are_ capable of good. You’ve shown that. Don’t give up on yourself. I promise to abide by your wishes about keeping Dizzy in Auradon. But I won’t abandon you here, either, or any other deserving kids. I _promise._ ”

Drizella nodded with conviction, and picked up Evie’s hands, squeezing them as a goodbye gesture. “Thank you, Evie. Now go!”

The last thing Evie saw before she turned to run was Drizella’s grateful face, and Lady Tremaine’s polished shoes, descending the last step onto the floor. King Ben’s courier was waiting for her right outside, as he promised, his face white with worry until he saw her. Beside him was little Dizzy, clutching Evie’s old sketchbook to her chest. Evie studied her face - she looked both the happiest she had ever been and the most frightened, her eyes wide with unshed tears and shock about what had just gone down. It made the girl look younger than she already was.

“Evie!” She yelled, and slammed into her with a hug.

“Oh Dizzy.” Evie said, squeezing the girl back as tight as she could. 

“I missed you so much, Evie! I was really worried for a second there but I knew you wouldn’t leave without me.” She muffled into Evie’s side where she had buried her face in the hug.

“How could I ever leave without my little sister? I missed you so much too.” Evie replied. She wanted this reunion to last forever, but knew Lady Tremaine was hot on their heels. She pulled away from Dizzy who looked like she wanted to keep hugging her for a week, and crouched down to meet her eyes. “I’m so happy to see you my sunshine, but we have to go right now, ok? It’s not safe for us to stay or go back inside.”

She barely waited for Dizzy’s nod before taking her hand and pulling her to the limo, the courier right behind them. She made sure Dizzy was safely inside and it wasn’t until the car started moving through the streets, away from Lady Tremaine, that she felt she could breathe normally again. She let go of Dizzy’s hand and instead wrapped her arm around her shoulders, gently crushing the girl into her side. Dizzy in turn wrapped her arms around Evie, squeezing back hard. 

“Hey, look at me.” Evie murmured, pulling back from Dizzy slightly so the younger girl would meet her gaze. “Are you ok?”

Dizzy nodded, her features bright. “I’m the best I’ve ever been.”

This reply came as both a surprise and not to Evie, who slightly raised an eyebrow at her. “Dizzy, your Grandmother just locked you in the attic.”

“But I get to come to Auradon with you.” Dizzy replied, not missing a beat.

Evie’s insides turned to goo, she had forgotten just how heart-warming this little girl could be. “Still, it was a lot to go through. I want to make sure you’re ok.”

“I was frightened. She sounded so angry with me. But I wasn’t scared of what she could do to me. I was only scared that she would stop me from being able to leave. When the guards showed up at the window and said you were downstairs, I knew it was going to be ok.”

“You are so brave. Anyone else who had to face Lady Tremaine like that would be a mess right now.”

“I think mother is braver than I am! She warned me something like this might happen, that’s why we said our goodbyes before you arrived. And she said not to worry about her, because I had already taught her about what it meant to fight for your dreams.”

Evie beamed down at Dizzy, feeling more and more softness for Drizella as time went on. “I’m so glad to hear that, Dizzy. Nothing is going to stop you from your dreams coming true. We’re only an ocean away from one of the greatest places in the universe.”

At the mention of this, Dizzy finally broke eye contact with Evie, and seemed to only then just realise they were sitting in a royal limousine heading for Auradon. “We’re really going to Auradon!” She squealed out, jumping in her seat. Her eyes darted around the inside of the car, gasping with delight at every sign of Auradon she saw.

Evie looked outside and saw they were approaching the barrier, and remembered their first time crossing out of it. Truthfully she wasn’t sure how Dizzy would react to seeing the broken bridge and so she decided to play it safe. (She also tried to forget that this would be Dizzy’s last time ever on the Isle, although the young girl didn’t know that yet).

“Could you lower the partition when we get on the bridge, please?” Evie asked Ben’s courier, who was sitting opposite them in the back of the limousine.

“Of course Ms. Evie.”

Evie smiled gratefully at him, and then turned back to Dizzy who had the biggest smile of glee on her face. “So, something amazing is about to happen.”

“What is it?!”

“It’s a surprise. But you can’t peek!”

Dizzy laughed and nodded, closing her eyes as Evie put her hands over them, blocking out her vision. Ben’s courier looked on, slightly taken aback at how trusting Dizzy seemed of Evie. He already knew something of the younger girl and her cheery nature, plus her close relationship with Evie and the others. But deep down he supposed he still suspected Dizzy to be a caged Isle kid, much like the Evie and her friends were when they first arrived in Auradon. Seeing how happy Dizzy already was, he knew they’d made the right decision in bringing her here.

The limousine left the Isle, entering onto the road of the bridge, and Evie looked out the window for the telltale sign of golden sparks. When she saw the faintest of first flickers, she knew it was time.

“Ready? One, two three.”

Dizzy’s vision cleared as Evie took her hands away, and the first thing she noticed was the golden bridge forming around the car as they drove above water. She gasped, grabbing Evie’s hands and holding them tight with joy to her chest as she watched the spectacle unfold.

“It’s magic?” She asked with a voice of awe.

“It’s magic, Diz. And it’s only the beginning.” Evie replied, bringing their joined hands down over Dizzy’s front to pull her back into her for a hug. She gently tickled Dizzy’s sides as she held her close, and Dizzy giggled, squirming to get away. “Go have a look right outside the window.”

Following Evie’s suggestion, Dizzy pressed her face against the glass window and looked down, watching as the bridge seemed to form out of nothing but these flying gold specks. Her mouth hung open, eyes filled with wonder as she witnessed magic happening for the first time in her life.

“It’s no mean feat to get a reaction out of Dizzy that is so shocked it’s silent. She can’t believe it. Just look at her face.” Evie whispered fondly to the courier as they both stared on at the girl by the window. 

“This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Dizzy exclaimed, eyes glazed over with adoration.

“I remember feeling the exact same way. Well, after the feeling of thinking I was going to fall off a broken bridge and plummet into the ocean passed me by.” Evie laughed, remembering their experience fondly.

Dizzy then left looking out the window, turning to address Ben’s courier. “Do you remember your first time seeing this?” 

Ben’s courier seemed a little shocked at his inclusion into the conversation, and the genuine interest that laced the tone of Dizzy’s question. “I do, Ms Dizzy. Unfortunately I had to remain professional and contain my excitement at seeing the bridge, but if I had it my way, I would have been right up where you are with my face stuck to the window.”

This got another laugh out of Dizzy, who went back to staring out the window. After a little while longer, the car bumped off the bridge and onto Auradon soil, and Dizzy turned back to Evie with excited eyes. “We’re in Auradon?”

“Welcome to your new home, sunshine.” 

Dizzy let out a giddy laugh and kept watching the sights outside the window before sighing in absolute content, coming back to sit next to Evie and pressing into her side. “Evie, how am I going to survive Auradon Prep? If I see anything else exciting I think I might pass out.”

“Well hold on to your senses, because I have a feeling this day will be more than you can bear. And actually, I’ve got another surprise for you right now.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Evie pulled out a jar filled with little chocolate pieces from behind her back, placing it in Dizzy’s lap. “It’s chocolate.”

Now that got a squeal out of Dizzy. “Real chocolate?!”

“The best tasting chocolate in the world. Ready to have your taste buds blown?” She asked, handing a piece to Dizzy and taking one for herself.

The reaction on Dizzy’s face upon eating the chocolate made Evie wish she had filmed it on her phone. Her eyes blew wide with happiness, her mouth curving up into a beaming smile. 

“So, you approve?”

“All my life I’ve wanted to try this! It was even better than I’ve ever dreamed.” Dizzy replied, grabbing more chocolate from the jar to eat it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Evie saw the courier shift uncomfortably in his seat. He was probably trying to process the fact that Dizzy had just said she had never eaten chocolate, an item so common in Auradon that no one would ever think twice about it. She had a feeling that Dizzy’s inclination to yell out her feelings and her general lack of a filter would force many in Auradon to hear these kinds of statements and be confronted with life on the Isle. Hopefully it would make them see why the incentive to bring over more Isle kids was so important, because Evie knew her and Ben needed all the support they could get with it.

She turned back to Dizzy to see her happily munching away on the chocolate still, and let her take one last piece before she put the jar back on the shelf. Dizzy looked up at her for doing it, but Evie knew it was a silent question, and that she wasn’t giving her attitude. Evie didn’t think she had ever seen Dizzy give her any sort of look below a stare of love and adoration.

“I promise there will be more chocolate in Auradon. You’ll never want for it again. But eating too much at once will make your tummy ache. You should have seen Carlos and Jay after they almost ate everything in here. They couldn’t move for hours!” She then lowered her voice to a stage whisper, comedically pulling Dizzy in close and looking over at the courier. “But between us, Mal and I have a secret chocolate stash in our room that never runs out, so anytime you want some more you just let us know.”

Ben’s courier made a gesture across his lips that he had zipped them shut, and cracked a grin at Dizzy when she again laughed at him.

“Five minutes until arrival at Auradon Prep.” The driver called from the front.

“Five minutes! Evie, five minutes!” Dizzy exclaimed. She excitedly bounced in her seat and stayed that way for the remaining duration of the trip. When they eventually came to a path surrounded by staggeringly tall trees, Evie pointed out the window once more.

“Here we are, Diz.”

It was a strange sense of deja vu for Evie as the limousine pulled to a stop outside of the castle. She remembers the feelings of excitement and anxiety that were swimming around inside her. Instead of the electric energy coming from herself, however, this time it was radiating from the younger girl beside her, who was positively buzzing with anticipation. When the driver got out of the car and was making his way over to their door to open it, Dizzy turned to Evie, putting her hands on her shoulders.

“You made my dreams come true, Evie. How can I ever thank you? I love you around the Isle and back.”

Already for the second time that day Dizzy had melted Evie’s heart, and she pulled the girl in for a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Anything for you, Dizzy. Just never stop being yourself. I love you all around the Isle and back too.”

The driver then opened the door closest to Evie, and she scooted over the seat towards it. Just before she got out of the car she turned back to Dizzy, holding her hand out for her to take with a questioning look on her face, one that asked ‘are you ready?’

Dizzy smiled back at her so assuredly Evie knew there was only one possible answer to that. The younger girl slipped her hand into hers and together they stepped out onto Auradon soil facing the future they both deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh s t r e s s f u l encounter with lady tremaine but they've finally made it to auradon! what did you guys think of drizella? the more i wrote her the more i felt bad for her!  
> in the next chapter dizzy reunites with mal, jay and carlos, meets ben and the other auradon kids, explores all the wonders of auradon prep and it's gonna be just as cute as it sounds! thanks so much for reading, let me know what you thought/would like to see in later chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Dizzy saw when she stepped out of the limo wasn’t kings and queens, or a big castle, or any of her Isle friends. It was blinding light.

The first thing Evie saw was Mal, waiting a little ahead of the group of people congregated outside of the limo, her anxiousness evident in her stance. Evie was about to walk over to her, when she felt the small body beside her stumble a bit.

“Whoa, hey.” Evie turned when Dizzy bumped into her. She saw the younger girl squinting, with her hand covering her eyes from the sun. “What happened?”

“What is that? It burned my eyes when I looked up.”

“That’s the sun, Diz.”

“The sun shines that bright?”

“When it’s not clouded by a huge storm day in and day out like the Isle, yes.”

“Um, guys? What is she talking about?” Evie heard Jane ask not so quietly to Mal, Carlos and Jay who were standing a few feet ahead of them.

Evie then heard Mal snort in reply, and Jay spoke the answer. “The Isle has a spell cast on it which means it’s always storming. You never get to properly see the sun or the moon. The first time we saw clear skies was in Auradon.”

“Are you serious? Mom, they can’t see the sun there. Did you know about this?”

“Well, Jane, sweetheart…”

Evie tuned out after that, letting the Auradonians do with that information what they would. She looked back to Dizzy who was rubbing at her eyes. Evie crouched down, still holding Dizzy’s hand in hers.

“Are you ok, little babe?”

Dizzy nodded, letting her eyes open again now that the sun wasn’t in her vision. “I didn’t think that would happen, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t do that. You don’t have to be sorry for anything. There’s going to be a lot of things that you’ll have to get used to here and it’s going to take some time. But we’ll be here to help you out, ok?”

“Thanks, Evie.”

“Anytime sunshine. And now you know why I call you that. Because you’re so warm and bright.” Evie said, gently poking Dizzy in the side and making her giggle. “Now there are some people behind you who are very excited to see you. Turn around and go say hello. And don’t look right up into the sun again, ok? That’s what hurts your eyes.”

“Ok.” Dizzy turned, and immediately forgot the momentary blindness when she saw Mal, Jay and Carlos standing a few feet away from her, beaming smiles on their faces.

“Dizzy!” They all called out, and she ran to them, throwing herself into the group hug they had created.

Evie watched fondly at their actions, her heart wanting to burst out of its chest. She saw Mal raise her arm out for her even though her head was buried in the hug and so she made her way over, intertwining her fingers with Mal and joining the hug. After a few minutes and many “I missed you” and “We’re so happy to see you” and “We’re finally all back together” comments, they pulled apart. The boys and Dizzy went straight to messing around and so Mal turned to Evie, cupping her cheeks gently and leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

“Hi Mal.”

“Hey beautiful. Did everything go ok?” Mal murmured softly, not wanting to be overheard by anyone around them.

“Define ‘ok’.”

At this, Mal looked closer up at Evie, trying to figure out the seriousness of the situation at hand. Evie looked apprehensive about something, but there was no major sign of upset or trauma so Mal relaxed slightly, figuring whatever had occurred they would be discussing later in private.

“Not the time?”

“Definitely not. Dizzy is finally here and she’s over the moon, and that’s all that matters right now.”

Mal nodded in agreement. “What happened when you got out of the car just before? Did Dizzy look up into the sun?”

Evie laughed quietly, nodding her head. “Yeah she did. Classic Dizzy to seek out the brightest thing going and look straight into it. It’s not funny, I know.” She said as she tried to get the amused smile off her face.

“It’s a little bit funny. Is she ok?”

“She’s fine.”

“Then it’s funny. Did you hear what Jane asked?”

This time it was Evie’s turn to snort and she laughed, nodding. “I’ve got a feeling Dizzy’s outbursts will result in the students of Auradon Prep being shocked many times to come.”

“Me too. I’m so proud of you for doing this, Eves. You’re incredible.” Mal kissed her again, then resumed her normal talking voice, turning more to where Dizzy and the boys were still excitedly catching up. “And I’m so happy to see you here too, my little babe. I missed seeing you bouncing off the walls every day.”

Dizzy laughed in delight, going in for another hug when Mal opened her arms again. Carlos, Jay and Evie soon joined, and they stayed that way for a little longer, reconnecting.

Behind them stood Jane, Lonnie, Ben, Audrey, Doug and Fairy Godmother. Most of their jaws had fallen to the floor, not used to seeing this level of public affection from any of the VKs, but especially Mal. Dizzy clearly was special to them. They had to recover their shock eventually, though, and straightened up just in time for the VKs to finish their reunion.

“Ok, introduction time.” Evie announced, as she stood behind Dizzy with her hands on her shoulders, turning her to face their group of friends and Fairy Godmother. “Everyone, meet Dizzy. Dizzy, meet everyone!”

  
The Auradonians all smiled and waved at Dizzy with such genuineness and enthusiasm that it caught Dizzy by surprise, and she took an uncertain step back, pressing into Evie for comfort. The VKs laughed under their breath at her reaction, remembering just how off putting an entire group of too-happy people seemed to them as well.

  
“Don’t worry Diz, you get used to people looking like this.” Mal whispered as she crouched down to her. “They’re really nice. Not anywhere near cool as us, but really nice.” She finished with a cheeky wink to Dizzy.

Evie decided to take the lead for Dizzy, knowing that once she got talking to the Auradon Prep kids she would loosen up in no time. “Dizzy, this is Lonnie, Doug, Audrey and Jane. They’re our friends here at Auradon Prep. And this is Fairy Godmother. She’s the headmistress.”

“Headmistress?”

“You know, like how creepo Facilier was in charge at Dragon Hall.” Jay said, seeing Dizzy’s face light up in recognition. 

“Not that you’re anything like, Dr. Facilier, Fairy Godmother, that’s not what Jay meant.” Carlos quickly intervened, hitting a grinning Jay on the arm.

Fairy Godmother smiled good-naturedly at the boys, more than used to all the VK’s antics by now. She stepped forward, not enough to intimidate Dizzy, but enough to capture her attention. “Hello, Dizzy. I’m so pleased to meet you. Welcome to Auradon Prep!” She said warmly.

Dizzy smiled shyly at Fairy Godmother, taking a step back again to further press into Evie (if that were possible). She knew all about Fairy Godmother’s connection to her family’s story. She didn’t know how she was going to react upon meeting her, but she was surprised to feel an overwhelming sense of shame and embarrassment as she looked at the smiling woman’s face. She knew she was the hero of Cinderella’s story, but all Dizzy had ever heard of her was her Grandmother cursing her name for ruining their chance at a royal future. She felt like she had to apologise, or do something, to make sure Fairy Godmother knew she wasn’t like them. She desperately wanted everyone to know that she wasn’t evil, that she felt really bad about everything that had happened in the past, and she wanted to make it right. But she didn’t know how, she didn’t have the words. So she just stayed quiet.

After this too-long pause by Dizzy, Fairy Godmother looked up at Mal and Evie, who nodded slightly. They had discussed that Dizzy might not see her as completely approachable at the start because she was highly aware of the history. But they knew she would come around, and so they weren’t willing to force it. 

“I know it must be very overwhelming meeting everyone, especially people you have probably heard about a lot.” Fairy Godmother continued, speaking with a warm smile. “Thanks to your friends behind you, we here at Auradon Prep know the importance of not judging anyone by where they come from, but rather what kind of person they are on the inside. And we can’t wait to get to know you, and see who that person is. Does that sound good, dear one?”

Even though Dizzy had reached back to clasp the edge of Evie’s skirt nervously in her hand, she seemed to loosen up at Fairy Godmother’s words. She gave a small smile to Fairy Godmother in return, willing herself to keep looking at her face even though she wanted to stare at the floor. “Thank you for letting me go to school here, Fairy Godmother. Being in Auradon is my dream come true.” She said, getting more and more confident with each word she spoke, but still nestled protectively with Evie and the rest of the VKs.

“I’m so glad to hear that, Dizzy. We’re thrilled you can study here with us. And we’re very lucky to have you. You’re only 12, but we hear you’ve been passing high school courses for an entire year now?”

Dizzy blushed at the praise and attention, unable to keep a smile from appearing on her face. “My grandmother teaches at the school on the Isle so she always…took an interest in my education.”

That was interestingly put, Mal thought to herself. Lady Tremaine had always taken Dizzy to the classes she taught, sometimes leaving her to sit through other Dragon Hall classes all day whilst she returned back to Curl Up and Dye to sleep, even when Dizzy was still a young child. And then, Lady Tremaine always expected Dizzy to have the shop ready for customers to come in at midnight, keep all the money and supplies up to date, and still find time to sleep. Dizzy wasn’t only a genius, she was the hardest working person she had ever met, tied with Evie.

“Your grandmother? You mean Lady Tremaine? _She’s_ a teacher?” Jane asked.

“She teaches Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks! Mal was her best student.” Dizzy said with a grin as she looked up at Mal. She then looked back to the Auradonians to see mostly uncertain faces, and quickly backtracked. “It was all…hypothetical, of course. Actually, depending on how you look at it, it’s basically a history class.”

The VKs all laughed at that spin on it, knowing that Dizzy said history because the class was to teach the kids about where their parents went wrong in the past, and how to avoid their mistakes in in the future. Thanks to that class, they were well versed on the villains take on all of the histories of their parents stories.

Evie moved on, feeling they had had enough of that topic for the moment. “And Dizzy, last but not least here to meet you, is King Ben. If you want to thank me for bringing you here, you’ve got to thank him too, because he did so much hard work for you.”

Dizzy beamed at Ben, and it only got bigger when he bowed to her. Evie could feel her bouncing on the tips of her toes and so she gently nudged her back, and Dizzy took off to give Ben a big hug. Ben laughed in surprise, hugging Dizzy back and then crouching down to her level.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Dizzy exclaimed with bright eyes to him, and then started talking a mile a minute. “I can’t believe you invited me here! When I got your message I was the happiest I have ever been. Well, apart from now. And now I’m talking to a King. A real King! I just hugged a real King. Oh no, was it ok to hug you? I’m sorry if I’m not allowed. I -”

“Whoa, whoa easy on, Dizzy. You’re totally allowed. And you are so very welcome for the invitation, there’s no one we would rather have in Auradon than you. I love your dress and your headphones, the colours look so cool.”

“I reckon she’s gonna pass out.” Mal whispered to Evie, feeling her girlfriend laugh quietly beside her as they all watched on fondly at Dizzy with Ben.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. She seemed to handle Fairy Godmother ok.”

“Yeah, it’s about what I expected. Give the little nugget a day or two and she’ll be following her around like she’s made of sunshine.”

“Oh, so just like how you look at me?”

Mal grinned at Evie’s comment, laughing under her breath as she wrapped her arms around her. “Cheeky. I won’t apologise for my actions each time I see you. I can’t help it. You are the sun.”

Evie couldn’t help but melt at Mal’s compliment, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

While Dizzy was still getting acquainted with Ben, Fairy Godmother stepped up to the VKs, signalling Jane, Audrey, Doug and Lonnie to come over as well. “I trust you can handle it from here?” She said, mostly directing the comment to the VKs.

Mal nodded. “We’ve got it all under control.”

“You lot are the experts. So feel free to show her as much or as little as you think she can handle in a day. And as always I’m around should you ever need assistance.”

  
“Thank you for everything, Fairy Godmother. We appreciate it so much.”

“You’re welcome, Evie. I’m very proud of you, as well, for what you’ve done for her. I hope her experience here will be worth it.”

“It will. Her smile shows it already is.”

Carlos smiled at Evie’s comment, looking over at Dizzy. “Hey Diz, bring it in.”

Dizzy looked up from talking to Ben at Carlos’s call and ran over, coming to a stop in the middle of all of them.

“It was such a pleasure to meet you, Dizzy. I’m very excited to have you at our school, and even more excited to have you as a student of mine. I will be around to check how things are going on the weekend, but until then, you’ve got some of the best tour guides to show you around.” Fairy Godmother said to Dizzy. 

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome. Bye-bye now.” She said with a fluttering wave and a little curtsey, gliding off back to the school. Dizzy watched her go with bright eyes, feeling as if she was touched by her kind magic just by being in her presence. 

“Did you see, did you see!” Dizzy exclaimed excitedly, tugging on Carlos’s sleeve. “She did the bowing thing to me!”

This got a laugh out of the whole group, and then resulted in the Auradonian girls doing a curtsey to Dizzy, and her watching their movements and doing one back, laughing with delight all the while. 

“So, Diz, you ready to check this place out?” Jay asked, grinning when Dizzy nodded in excitement. “We’re going to go to the best and most important place first.”

“What is it?”

“Oh just you wait and see, Diz. Just you wait.”

“Typical Jay always thinking of food.” Carlos shoved Jay in playful banter as they all began walking towards the school.

“Oh, that reminds me! Dizzy had her first taste of chocolate on the way over here.” Evie said to Mal Jay and Carlos, although she was only staring at the reactions of the Auradon kids when she said it. They didn’t disappoint, sharing a not-subtle-at-all bewildered look between them.

“It was amazing! I had three pieces! It was the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

“Better than you think ice cream will be?” Mal said slyly, eager to witness Dizzy’s response.

“Ice cream!” Dizzy squealed, coming to a stop and grabbing Mal’s hand. “Are we going to eat ice cream?”

“Oh no, no,” Evie started, rolling her eyes at Mal exasperatedly when Mal began to laugh, knowing this would happen. “You are not having ice cream for breakfast.”

Carlos and Jay looked on at the scene, laughing to themselves. 

“Why do they look like an old couple bickering over how to raise their child?” Lonnie asked them.

“Because that’s exactly what they are.” Carlos replied, still grinning. “I swear Mal and Evie adopted her, it basically feels like they raised her on the Isle.”

Jay nodded, agreeing. “You’ll see what we mean as the day goes on. It’s endearing, but also comedic gold. Especially when Mal pretends she doesn’t care about what’s going on.”

“Ice cream for breakfast is not happening.” Evie stated once more, looking at both Dizzy and Mal firmly.

“Is ice cream for lunch happening?”

“Mal, I swear on all that is evil -”

Mal’s bounding laugh cut Evie off mid sentence, the blue haired girl stopping her half hearted threat to grin at her girlfriend, and laugh along with her amusem e nt. Mal was too cute to ever pretend to be annoyed at, anyways. 

“Ok, ok I swear I’m done Eves.” Mal said after she stopped laughing. She squeezed Dizzy’s hand she was still holding and looked down at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Sorry Diz, no ice cream right now. But I promise we can have it tonight, and if Evie tries to stop us then, I know a freezing spell I’ve been wanting to try out.”

“You are unbelievable.” Evie shook her head, though still unable to keep the grin off her face.

Mal shared the sentiment, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Yeah, but you love me.”

—————

Despite Jay’s wishes of stopping at the cafeteria first, Evie directed them all to the dorm rooms as they had Dizzy’s bag to drop off. Mal had snorted when Audrey had asked her where the rest of Dizzy’s belongings were. Her raised eyebrow in response was all the answer Audrey needed, and her widened eyes were proof enough that these Auradonian kids had no idea what their reality was.

Dizzy still hadn’t let go of both Mal and Evie’s hands, happily keeping up pace with them as they pointed out things they passed. Jay was carrying Dizzy’s bag and Carlos was flipping through Evie’s old sketchbook as he walked. He was glad Dizzy had brought it along with her, the memories of their childhood on the Isle were flooding back to him with each turn of the page. 

There was one he smiled the most at, which contained not a design, but many words. In her clean 12 year old writing, Evie had written ‘ _My name is Dizzy Tremaine_ ’ across the top of the page in a fading blue ink. Underneath that, Dizzy’s 7 year old scrawl had copied the letters, over and over, until about the 10th time they resembled pretty neat writing. Carlos remembered that day vividly. Lady Tremaine had demanded that Dizzy learn how to write, without giving her any means to do so. Paper was near impossible to come by, and the only reason Evie had her sketchbook was because Mal had fought off Gil and Harry for it when they all spotted it on the barge. It was blue, just like Evie, and she had to have it. She had ripped out the used pages, cleaned it off the best she could, and had gotten Dizzy to stick a jewelled heart on the front. Evie had fawned over it for months, and Mal’s blushing face every time Evie would hold it close to her chest and pull Mal in for a hug was something Carlos would never forget. 

He remembered when they had gone to Curl Up and Dye to visit Dizzy, and she had relayed Lady Tremaine’s demand to them. She was clearly distressed, having never been taught how to write and having no paper or pens to to do. Most kids didn’t learn how to write until at least age 9 or 10, when the teachers at Dragon Hall would permit them to attend class. The kids younger than that were too disruptive to have in the classrooms; even Dragon Hall had some kind of standards. Evie, like always, had managed to placate Dizzy. She didn’t even blink before offering up her beloved sketch book for Dizzy to practice in.

Below ‘m _y name is Dizzy Tremaine_ ’, Dizzy had copied out Evie’s alphabet, and there was one final set of words at the bottom. The writing was in purple, this time, and the words were written by another 12 year old, but were in clear contrast to Evie’s neat style. Mal’s handwriting was sharp and pointed, much like her graffiti that was developing at the time. ‘ _Mal is the baddest villain kid on the Isle_ ’ was written out, and Dizzy’s copy was written below it. Carlos remembers being surprised that Mal had also offered to help out Dizzy, and then rolling his eyes in amusement when he saw what she had written. Dizzy already knew how to read, and she also laughed when she saw what Mal had written for her. She laughed even more when Jay objected to it, prompting himself and Mal to get into a ‘who is the baddest’ competition where they recounted their various heists around the Isle. Carlos had moved closer to Dizzy, telling her not to worry about ever having to be the baddest anything. He had told her that all she needed was her brain and her creativity, and she could do anything she wanted. He didn’t miss seeing Evie’s longing face when he said that, and he knew Evie would have given anything to have heard those words from her own mother. 

“So Dizzy, this is the floor that you’ll be living on.” Evie announced, coming to a stop and effectively startling Carlos out of his trip down memory lane. He closed the sketchbook, paying attention to theconversation. “Carlos and Jay live up on the next floor. But Mal and I live on this floor as well.”

“Right by me?”

“Well, a bit down the hall. But close enough that you’ll get sick of us!”

Dizzy laughed when Mal poked her in the side, tickling her. “I could never get sick of you!”

Evie smiled fondly at the two interacting, her smile growing bigger when she heard Lonnie, Audrey and Jane’s coos behind her. 

“So are you ready to see where you’ll be living, Dizzy?” 

Dizzy’s fervent nod was enough of an answer, but before Mal could open the door, Evie stopped them. 

“This is another surprise, Dizzy. So no peeking, ok?” Dizzy nodded at Evie, closing her eyes as Evie covered them with her hands. Mal gave her a slightly bemused look and Evie whispered to her. “Her reactions are like 100 times funnier when you surprise her like this. I can’t help it, I missed her cuteness so much.”

Mal rolled her eyes fondly, gently pressing into Evie before opening the door, guiding everyone inside. Dizzy’s room was actually a bit smaller than the other’s, with her not having a room mate. They all felt it would be best to let her settle in on her own. When they implemented the programme to bring in other VKs from the Isle for the next half of the semester, they would have her move into a room with any younger VKs that might be there, to help them out. Mal knew, however, that none of that would matter to Dizzy. She could have a cupboard in the hallway and she would be happy. 

“Voila!” Evie announced, taking her hands off Dizzy’s eyes and letting the girl see around the room. 

The amazed gasp that came out of Dizzy’s mouth made everyone in the room smile, but the VKs were also looking on specifically at her reaction, curious to see whether she would behave the way they had predicted. She was yet to say anything, still looking around at every inch of the room. The room itself was actually quite bare compared to usual Auradon Prep standards. The walls and curtains were white, as were the bedside table, the desk, and the chest of drawers. The VKs kept it this way because they knew Dizzy would be excited at the prospect of getting to splatter paint and other decorations all over it. 

As it turned out, it would take a while for Dizzy to even grasp the concept of having her own room. Just as the VKs predicted, she began to look more closely around the room, before heading over to another door she saw. Evie shared a look with Mal, wondering if she should say something. Mal shook her head, mouthing ‘not yet.’ She knew what Mal was referring to; they had had this conversation before Dizzy had arrived. Mal thought this would be a good chance for the people here at Auradon to really see what life was like on the Isle, from an unfiltered, innocent perspective.

Dizzy opened the door in the room that actually just lead to her own bathroom, and after she gasped in amazement at that, she closed the door again and came back slowly to stand in front of the VKs. Her expression would have been impossible to place, for anyone but the people who had been in her exact same place previously. There was unbridled joy teeming at the surface just wanting to burst through, but a look of confusion and apprehension was preventing it. The VKs knew this feeling so bad it almost pained them. They knew what Dizzy had let herself think. They knew she was trying to convince herself it was too good to be true.

“What’s wrong?” Audrey whispered to the other Auradon kids beside her, all of them shrugging in reply. 

“That’s not another room?”

Evie shook her head in reply to Dizzy. “No, that’s the bathroom.”

“I…whose house is this?” 

Audrey balked, barely managing to keep her comments to whispers. “House? Is she joking? This is the smallest room at Auradon Prep.” 

Evie smiled softly at Dizzy, a tinge of sadness playing on her face. “I know this is bigger than some of the houses on the Isle. But this isn’t a house, it’s a room. It’s _your_ room.”

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It took Dizzy a full minute to recover from hearing Evie’s words, and when she did come to her senses, she slowly shook her head in disbelief. 

“No.”

“It’s true, Diz.” Jay said, bringing Dizzy’s attention to him. “This whole room is yours. The bathroom as well.”

“This is for me? This whole room is…for me?”

“All for you, sunshine.”

Dizzy looked at Evie, still apprehensive, and started walking around the room pointing at different things. “This is mine?” She asked, hand hovering over the desk, as if she didn’t dare to touch it. When she saw the VKs nod in reply, she continued on to various other items, hearing the same confirmation over and over again. Her last stop was the bed, the softest, most glorious thing Dizzy had ever laid her eyes on. She stared at it for a minute or two, before Mal’s voice ripped her from her daydream. 

“That’s yours too, Diz.” Mal said softly, watching as Dizzy’s hands inched closer and closer to touching the soft blankets resting on top of it. “You can touch it. You can sit on it. You can lay on it and jump on it and sleep all day long in it, if you want to.”

“You’ll never have to wonder again what it feels like to have a bed to come home to each night. This is yours, and no one will take it away from you, ever. We promise.”

At Evie’s words Dizzy was overcome with emotion, and instead of touching, laying or jumping on the bed, she ran to Mal and Evie, throwing her arms around them as she cried. She couldn’t believe that all of this was really for her, and a large part of her didn’t want to, in case it wasn’t real. But she knew they would never trick her. And the joy she felt that this might really be all for her was so overwhelming she didn’t know what to do. So she just cried. And cried, and cried.

Mal and Evie looked at each other with the softest eyes, tears shining at Dizzy’s reaction. It reminded them just how important it was to bring over the rest of the VKs, so they could get to feel special and loved and valuable, just like they did, just like Dizzy did now. And it reminded them of just how precious the young girl in their arms was, and how they would do anything to keep the smile on her face.

Carlos and Jay looked on fondly, and then chanced a look back to the Auradon kids who were still standing behind them. They all had shell-shocked expressions on their faces, all of their eyes somewhat glazed in emotion as well. 

“See that? That’s the reaction of a 12 year old kid who has never had a room of her own, let alone a bed.” Jay said lowly, not wanting Dizzy to feel like her reaction wasn’t justified.

“She’s never had a bed? What do you mean she’s never had a bed?” Lonnie asked, horrified.

“She’s actually one of the lucky ones. At least Lady Tremaine had to keep her store in good condition, so from that Dizzy had somewhere warm to sleep, even if it was just on top of some blankets on the ground. Things aren’t cheap when you have no money. If there’s only one bed, no parent would give that up for their child. They say it builds our character.” Carlos scoffed. “My bed was in a closet of fur coats. Some kids barely have four walls around them. Some are on the street.” 

“You didn’t have a bed either?” Jane asked, her horror now directed at Carlos.

Carlos shook his head, both in response to her question and also to not deviate from the subject at hand. “It doesn’t matter what I had or didn’t have. What matters is that I’m here now. And so is Dizzy. And so should all of the kids on the Isle be.”

“I…I had no idea.” Ben said, shaking his head in slow disbelief. He could barely look at Dizzy’s reaction, hearing her sobs of overwhelming joy and shock cut through his core.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Dizzy was repeating, her words muffled from where her face was pressed into Evie and Mal.

“This isn’t even the best part, Diz. We were going to decorate your room for you, but we thought it might be fun to ceremoniously splatter it with paint altogether, just like the good old days.”

The look Dizzy gave Evie was like she put the stars in the sky. She was so excited she was bouncing up and down on her toes, her head nodding so fast Mal had to put her hand on it to stop her brain shaking around.

“This place needs some Isle attitude!”

Mal snorted at Dizzy’s comment. “Truer words have never been spoken.”

—————

“Welcome to paradise, Dizzy.”

“Otherwise known as the cafeteria.” Carlos added on from Jay’s statement.

Dizzy gaped at the huge room, filled with shining walls and floors, draping blues and golds. There was food lining the entire front wall of the room, the smells were the most delicious things to ever grace her presence. 

“Can you imagine this -”

“On the Isle? Yeah, we all thought the exact same thing when we came here the first time too.” Mal said, cutting off Dizzy.

“It would be a blood bath.”

The Auradonian kids that were standing behind the five VKs winced slightly at hearing that sentence come out of the mouth of such an innocent looking little girl. They had realised from what had happened in the bedroom earlier that some things Dizzy revealed would make them uncomfortable, but they didn’t quite expect to be hit with so many feelings. And what’s more, they felt like they really hadn’t learnt anything yet.

“In my wildest dreams I couldn’t even imagine all this food.”

Doug gulped. “This is just a regular Friday breakfast. They didn’t even make bacon today.” He whispered to Lonnie, who nodded in agreement. 

“Well you don’t have to dream about it anymore, Dizzy. Everything you see here is available for you.”

The VKs turned back to Ben when he announced this, Dizzy still holding onto Evie’s hand. 

“Oh, no. That’s ok, Ben.” Dizzy said, but she tensed upon seeing the shocked and mildly horrified faces on him and the other Auradon kids behind him. She immediately wracked her brain to think of what she had done wrong, tightening her grip on Evie. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Oh no I called you Ben, I should have said King Ben…King Ben, thank you so much for the offer. I’m sorry I have no money to pay for it so that’s why I said no. I don’t have anything to offer you either. And I’m not looking to get myself into debt before my first day here. Grandmother would have noticed if I took money but I’m sure I can make some money here if I start making my designs. It might take a few weeks but -”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Dizzy, stop, it’s ok.” Evie said, wrapping her arm around Dizzy and pulling her back into her more. They had both seen the expressions on the Auradon kids faces and she knew their reactions were just making Dizzy more stressed out. They looked horrified, both at the fact that Dizzy thought she had to pay for the food, but also that she had so willingly accepted she wouldn’t be able to eat until she had money. 

“It’s ok sunshine, it’s ok.” Evie repeated when Dizzy turned into her, both anxious and embarrassed, wrapping her arms around her.

Mal placed a hand on Dizzy’s back in comfort, before lifting her eyes to glare at the Auradonian kids in front of her. A small part of her knew she was being irrational. Yes, they had been there for a year, and yes, those kids were important friends to her, Evie, Jay and Carlos. She knew it wasn’t really their fault. But deep down, Mal knew she had never really let things go. She was still angry about their upbringing on the Isle, and how it had messed them up. She was angry that they hadn’t fully gotten used to life here at Auradon. And she was angry at the thought of all of the kids still on the Isle that were getting just as messed up as they were.

And right now, she was angry at their lack of a response. Dizzy was near tears because she thought she had messed up, and she knew how much this meant to her. Yet the Auradonian kids seemed stunned into silence, clearly still trying to process what had just happened. Mal gestured at Ben to talk to her, and when he just looked at her blankly she rolled her eyes.

“Hey little babe, can you look at me?” Mal murmured softly, crouching down to meet Dizzy’s eye level. With Mal’s comforting hand still on her back and Evie’s arms around her, Dizzy turned her head to look at Mal. Mal could see the unshed tears shining in her eyes and smiled softly, knowing how much Dizzy must be restraining to not cry again in front of everyone.

“I’m sorry, Mal.”

“No, Dizzy. Don’t be sorry about that. You don’t ever have to be sorry about that. Not what happened in the bedroom, not what happened here. The way you were raised, the way we were raised…” Mal trailed off, not really having the words. “I know how you’re feeling. We all do. We felt the exact same way. Sometimes we still do.”

“You do?”

“We do.” Carlos said just as quietly, coming around to stand in front of Dizzy and Evie and shielding Dizzy from the still shocked faces of the Auradoninans. “We didn’t live on the Isle. We survived. And nothing came for free. So it’s kind of overwhelming when stuff like this happens, hey.”

Dizzy nodded. “You mean this food is for free?”

“Not just this food, but all food here. Every day.”

“Every day?” Dizzy near yelled at Carlos’s comment.

“Every day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner.” Carlos replied, laughing at Dizzy’s exclamation. 

“No! You have to be lying! Swear on Facilier.” She challenged him, and then the rest of the VKs. It was an age old Isle-saying that hailed back to a myth that if you broke a promise, Dr Facilier and his shadows would come to get you. It was common, especially among the VKs on the Isle, who had nothing but their pride and lives to barter with when trying to control the territory. In all their years they had only ever seen one person break the swear, and that was the day Mal and Uma stopped being friends. 

All the VKs grinned down at Dizzy when she said that, with it having been more than a year since they had heard it. They all tipped an imaginary hat off their heads, the famous Dr Facilier greeting, and Dizzy’s eyes went wide in amazement.

“Oh my stars. I just…wow.”

Evie snorted, squeezing Dizzy tighter. “We know, Diz. We know.”

The Auradonian kids were still looking on, and Ben had finally recovered enough to want to say something. He looked at the VKs, but all of them were still focussed on Dizzy. Jay felt eyes on them and he met Ben’s helpless stare. Jay made the same gesture to Dizzy that Mal had made to him before, and Ben finally found his voice.

“May I address you, Dizzy?” Ben asked, speaking more formally than most of his friends were used to. They could tell he was thinking very hard about the words that were about to leave his mouth. Dizzy turned to face him better, her back still pressed tight against Evie and with the protection of her arms around her front. She nodded, feeling nervous at his apprehension. 

“Firstly, you don’t ever have to address me as King Ben. I am the King, yes. But I am still a student at this school, just like you. And also your friend, I hope.” He added with a hesitant smile which grew bigger at the sight of the corners of Dizzy’s lips quirking up. “I want to make sure that you know that everything here is available to you. All the food, all the computer usage, all the sports fields, all the music equipment, everything. What I have the right to use, you also have the right to use. You should be treated exactly the same as any other student here. You’re just as important to Auradon Prep and the United States of Auradon as me, or Audrey, or Jane or anyone.”

“I am?”

Ben nodded earnestly. “You are. And not just for your awesome style.” He grinned when Dizzy let out a small giggle.

“Thank you, Ben.”

“Of course, Dizzy. Now, speaking of free food, how about we all eat something?”

Carlos and Jay didn’t need to be told twice, charging over to the food to load up their plates, closely followed by the Auradon kids and Evie and Dizzy. Mal stayed back, giving Ben a look to stay with her so they could talk. When everyone was out of ear shot, Ben looked up at Mal.

“I clearly have a lot to learn.”

Mal snorted, crossing her arms. “Well, I just hope you’re taking notes. If Dizzy, who is easily the best kid from the Isle, is reacting like this to things such as a bed and daily food, how will others react? You can’t just drop a bombshell of free food like that on an Isle kid and not expect them to be so overwhelmed they can’t function. Look at how long it took us to trust you all. And take a look at how Dizzy’s going with the idea of it, even after you said it was ok. Even after _we_ said it was ok.” 

Ben looked over at where Mal was directing her comments. He saw Evie and Dizzy standing by the food, looking like they were having a silent conversation. Evie tried once to give the serving spoon to Dizzy to get her own food, but after Dizzy’s hesitant refusal, Evie nodded like she had accepted that was a possibility. She took Dizzy’s plate and put food on it for her, and when she gave it back to her, Dizzy looked around at everyone in the room before the tension in her shoulders finally dropped. It was only then that she seemed to accept that this food was actually hers, and wasn’t going to be snatched out of her hands or be taken away in exchange for payment. 

“That’ll probably take her days, maybe even weeks to get used to. She thinks if she takes it herself, she’ll be directly liable when someone tries to confront her about it. By Evie giving it to her, Evie is showing Dizzy that she’ll deal with anyone who takes issue with it. Not that that happens here. But it does on the Isle. And Dizzy’s actions right now are basic Isle survival instincts. But Ben, not every VK will have an Evie to help them. If we really are going to bring over as many kids as we want, there’s no way we can help them completely one on one. They need to know what they’re getting into before they get here. That way they won’t be so caught off guard, and when you follow through on your word, they’ll start to trust you.”

Ben nodded earnestly at Mal’s words. “I hear you, Mal. I really don’t want to mess this up. And it’s clear we have so much to learn. I can see you’re still angry about the way things are. And that’s ok. But I really need your help on this, I need all of your help. I want to make things right for the kids on the Isle, and I can’t do it without you.”

At hearing these words, Mal softened. She knew she was still holding onto anger at the way they were raised, but she also knew Ben never meant anything but good. She nodded, and saw Ben’s face light up in a smile at her acceptance.

“Mal, look at this! They have rainbow cereal!” Dizzy yelled out in excitement.

Mal grinned over at her. “They’re fruit loops.” 

“You’re a fruit loop.” Evie yelled back at her, grinning cheekily when Mal poked her tongue out.

Mal then looked at Ben, flicking her head to the food table. “Come on then. We better get in there before she overloads on sugar. There’s only so much excitement I can handle in one day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was such a big chapter! how cute are mevie and their daughter dizzy? i love them so much. really keen to hear what you think of the chapter and the mixing of isle/auradon kids. as always, let me know what you'd like to see coming up, i love hearing all of your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get past all the potential for stories of Dizzy's relationship with the core four, especially Evie. This is basically how I imagined Dizzy's path to Auradon - road bumps and all. When you have Lady Tremaine for a grandmother it would never be easy.  
> Also it's just a chance to see how good and protective the hearts of the core four and Ben are, especially for someone as precious as Dizzy. Would love to hear what you all think of it! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
